Me, Myself and I
Me, Myself and I is the sixth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on June 24, 2003. Lyrics All the ladies, if you feel me, help me sing it out Here you go, trippin' Everything is cool between us Bey I told you that Out on the road with my people, just doin' what I gotta do There’s nothing going that shouldn't be goin' on You gotta trust me, Ma I can't believe I believed everything we had would last So young and naive of me to think she was from your past Silly of me to dream of one day having your kids Love is so blind, it feels right when it's wrong I can't believe I fell for your schemes, I'm smarter than that So dumb and naive to believe that with me you're a changed man Foolish of me to compete when you cheat with loose women It took me some time, but now I moved on Because I realized I got Me, myself, and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on, I'm gonna be my own best friend Me, myself, and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on, I'm gonna be my own best friend So controlling, you say that you love me, but you don't Your family told me one day I would see it on my own Next thing I know, I'm dealing with your three kids in my home Love is so blind, it feels right when it's wrong Now that it's over, stop calling me Come pick up your clothes Ain't no need to front like you're still with me All your homies know Even your very best friend tried to warn me on the low It took me some time, but now I am strong Because I realized I got Me, myself, and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on, I'm gonna be my own best friend Me, myself, and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on, I'm gonna be my own best friend (Got me, myself, and I) I know that I will never disappoint myself (I must have cried a thousand times) All the ladies, if you feel me, help me sing it out (I can't regret time spent with you) Yeah, you hurt me, but I learned a lot along the way (So I have vowed to make it through) After all the rain, you'll see the sun come out again (Now I've got me, myself, and I) Hey, I know that I will never disappoint myself (I must have cried a thousand times) I've cried All the ladies, if you feel me, help me sing it out (I can't regret time spent with you) Hey! Yeah, you hurt me, but I learned a lot along the way (So I have vowed to make it through) After all the rain, you'll see the sun come out again Yeah, -eah Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh Whoo-ooh Whoo-ooh-ooh! (Now I've got me, myself, and I) Me, myself, and I (I must have cried a thousand times) I have cried so many times (I can't regret time spent with you) I can't regret time spent with you (So I have vowed to make it through) After all the rain, you'll see the sun come out again (Now I've got me, myself, and I) Oh! I know that I will never disappoint myself (I must have cried a thousand times) If you've cried a thousand times Ladies, you will survive! (I can't regret time spent with you) Yeah! You hurt me, but I learned a lot along the way (So I have vowed to make it through) I can see the sun shine I got me, myself, and I Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Dangerously in Love Category:Me, Myself and I